Hose clamps as described above are frequently used. Such hose clamps are usually made of a single band with a width, the band at the ends of the open ring forming closed loops around housing portions, which housing portions in turn act as a link between the band and a clamping screw. To allow the clamping screw to be attached to the housing portions, the band has adjacent to the closed loops a slot which is sufficiently wide to allow the head of the clamping screw to be easily inserted through the slot. Due to the slot, the tensile stress in these portions of the band increases. To compensate for this, the total width of the band is increased so that the weakest link of the hose clamp, that is adjacent to the slots, satisfies the strength requirements. A problem is here that the hose clamp requires a relatively large space.